Certain commonly used materials, such as optical displays, textiles, metlas, stone, wood, leather, etc, are susceptible to scratches, abrasion, and soiling during routine use. In some instances, protective films or coatings may be applied to the surfaces of these materials in order to provide protection and enhance durability, performance, and appearance.
UV-curable systems based on the polymerization of an acrylic resin, such as a urethane (meth)acrylate compound, have been used as protective coating compositions for a variety of surfaces. In some instances, it may be desirable to modify or enhance the performance of these coatings by introducing particular structures, such as fluorinated groups, into the polymeric network. Fluorinated groups can be incorporated into these compositions through the copolymerization of the acrylic resin with a low amount (<1%, w/w) of a fluorinated monomer, such as a fluorinated acrylate compound.
Although various protective coatings have been developed using fluorinated polymers, a need remains for improved coating compositions with better performance and longevity than existing systems.